


Romance

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike helps Mathieu prepare for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 10/10 : Romance, 4 and 7

Mathieu stood in the mirror as the tailor took his measurements. He was a little nervous, but Mike insisted he get a fitted suit. _Trust me, nothing sets the mood better than a fitted suit," Mike assured him._

The whole thing started when Mathieu mentioned to Mike he had a big date and he was kind of nervous. It wasn’t something he would normally talk about, but when you're rooming with a guy for three days and nothing else is on your mind, things tend to come out.

He had never felt like this about a date before, but he knew Mike had been through the dating scene a number of times. He went for advice, but apparently Mike was quite the romantic and wanted it to go perfectly as much as Mathieu did.

The truth was, Mathieu really had no idea what to do on a serious date. He was really only used to hook ups and non-serious relationships. This is something he could see develop into something more.

So when Mike agreed to help, Mathieu was relieved. Thinking he would get a few tips and everything would be good to go. Only, it didn't really work out that way. Mike turned out to be overly thorough and with his own plan.

He started off with manners. Telling Mathieu old-school is the way to go. Get her flowers, open doors, tell her she looks nice, the once textbook things forgotten by their generation. By the end of day two, Mike had Mathieu thanking the cab driver for a lovely drive.

While going over manners, Mike also started working on dancing. Mathieu was a little reluctant, but Mike insisted and it turned out surprisingly nice.

Mathieu wasn't completely useless when it came to dancing, but he's clearly not familiar with so called dancing etiquette like where exactly to place his hands. It was useful experience and they get a couple laughs out of it so Matty really can't complain.

After the dancing, Mike asked Mathieu about Nora. What she's like and her interests. Mathieu goes right for personality and her little quirks and hobbies. Mike made up some conversation ideas to avoid any awkward pauses. They also ran through a few mock-conversations over dinner and Mathieu finally starts to feel good about it.

Mathieu was happy with everything they had accomplished over the past week. Mike making a surprisingly big difference in things Mathieu wouldn't have thought about.

Things started to go downhill when Mike came back from the drug store with a bag and called him into the bathroom. "No. Mike, there is no way you're getting that anywhere near me," Mathieu complained at the electric razor in Mike's hand.

"Just a trim, Matty. Trust me, you don't have to be clean shaven, just less scruffy," Mike explained. Mathieu didn't look convinced, shaking his head. "Do what you want, but trust me- stubble is sexy, scruff itches," Mike advised, giving up and putting the shaver down.

"I also got you gel, aftershave, and condoms," Mike said, handing Mathieu the bag.

"Um, thanks?" Mathieu said awkwardly taking the bag.

"Um, probably don't aim to have sex on the first date, but its better safe than sorry," Mike explained. "Plus they were worth double points," he added. "Do you have a suit?" Mike asked, changing the subject.

"Of course," Mathieu answered, gesturing to the closet.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Not a hockey suit, a nice suit. You know, fitted and flattering in all the right places?" Mike explained.

"You wear fitted suits?" Mathieu asked, skeptically.

"On dates I do," Mike answered. "Nothing is sexier than a man in a nice suit," Mike continued.

\----

This leaves them here, in a suit shop as Mathieu tries on his freshly altered suit.

"My little boy's all ready for prom," Mike jokes with the old Italian man. "I thought he would never look like a respectable human being. You're a life saver," he continues.

Mathieu rolls his eyes. "Fine, it looks better than the thing I have at home," he agrees. "But I will single-handedly kill you if you say a word of this to any of the guys."

"How romantic," Mike mocks. "Be home by ten or no X-box, young man."

Mathieu rolls his eyes. "If I'm home by ten I will be very upset and blame you for everything."

"Fine, just have fun than. I wouldn't know if you were home by ten anyway, we don't live together," Mike points out.

"I know that." Mathieu says defensively before walking back to change out of the suit.


End file.
